Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to frame panels, and more particularly, to frame panels for a three-dimensional sign board.
Background
Three-dimensional signage displays are installed to inform the consumers of the name and nature of the businesses. Thus, the signage displays enable the consumers to easily recognize and understand the nature of the businesses. The signage displays include illumination means to easily identify the businesses during the day as well as night time.
A conventional three-dimensional signage display 100 is described with reference to FIG. 1A. The conventional three-dimensional signage display 100 includes a side frame 120 with a tubular opening, an upper panel 130 which rests on top of the side frames, an upper cover 135 for covering the side frame 120 and the upper panel 130, and a base module 140 which includes an illumination portion 160.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the side frame 120 includes a tab 125 for fixing the upper panel 130 and the base module 140. The tab 125 is formed either by bending it integrally with the side frame 120 or by using the injection molding or extrusion method.
Afterwards, a bonding method including welding method, “Taka” method, or silicon resin adhesion method can be used to fix the upper panel 130 to the side frame 120.
The above method has the advantage of providing a clean interior to lock out any outside impurities from seeping in. However, since the welding or adhesion must be done within the corner of the crammed space of the interior of the side frame, it would require a person skilled in the welding/adhesion operation to perform the work. Thus, the difficult working environment causes defects and lead to increase in labor cost and decrease in productivity.
Although the “Taka” method may provide a relatively easier process, mechanically attaching through the upper panel and the tab may crack or break the hard acrylic surface of the upper panel.
In the case of the bonding method, since the metallic material of the side frame and the polymer material of the upper panel are incompatible in terms of physical properties, it may cause poor adhesion problem as well as decrease in the product reliability.
Further, since all methods may involve outdoor three-dimensional signage displays which are exposed to repeated fluctuations of high and low temperatures, mutually fixed tab (e.g., metallic) and the upper panel (e.g., polymer) with different thermal expansion coefficients may twist or break apart from each other.
The problems described above not only caused deterioration of the three-dimensional signage display itself, but the problems also caused water or other foreign objects to seep in between the gaps caused damages to and malfunctioning of the illumination portion.
Further, in the conventional three-dimensional signage display, since the corner where the upper panel is attached to the tab is integrally formed with the side frame with metallic material, the light radiating from the illumination portion is obscured by the tab. Accordingly, this may cause the periphery of the three-dimensional signage display to block the light and appear dark.
The conventional side frame, on the other hand, was molded with a desired pattern before being coated with a desired color.
However, coating the narrow interior of the side frame to seal the outside of the side frame separately took a long time and reduced productivity.